terran_empire_australiafandomcom-20200214-history
Revolutionary Speech
‘Good afternoon my fellow Australians, I am Joshua Wright the leader of the revolution, I broadcast to you today to inform you that the government of the Commonwealth of Australia no longer governs this nation, they have been deposed by my revolutionaries. We the people of Australia have brought an end to this inept government, we have brought an end to its spineless ruler, its corrupt politicians and out of touch governance. We have brought an end to this failed democracy. Through the blood that has been spilled and the sacrifices made by both sides on this day, we shall build a new foundation, one founded on equality, freedom, responsibility, transparency and accountability. We shall reform the Australian government as the Australian Empire, for through the Empire, Australia will enter a golden age of peace, freedom and prosperity. It is our nation that will usher in a new age for humanity, and it is our nation that will bring peace to this warring world and end the corruption that plagues democratic society. There are those of you watching who believe that an empire is a thing of the past and can't possibly function today, but I assure you that it is not. And today I shall promise to you that if I as Emperor do not fulfill at least six of my guarantees within two years I shall abdicate and dissolve the empire. I guarantee that in one year 99% of Australians will have a roof over their head, I guarantee that in one year unemployment will be at an historic low, I guarantee that in one year the justice system shall be overhauled to ensure fairer justice and those who have been wrongly imprisoned shall be freed, I guarantee that in six months car manufacturing in Australia will resume, I guarantee that in six months no Australian shall struggle to pay their electrical, gas or water bill, and finally I guarantee that this empire shall benefit all citizens. I ask that you trust me, I have put my life on the line to change this country. I understand that many of you are wary to place trust in any politicians, for so many have made promises that they never intended on keeping, or used their promises to simply become elected, or even abandoned their promises for payment from a corporation, but assure you that I will not be and shall never be like that. For now though I must ask the remnants of the Commonwealth government to surrender, your military presence outside of parliament is illegal and if the Chief of the Defence Force does not surrender himself to me and relinquish command of the defence force, I regrettably will be forced to execute a politician, you have one hour.’ Panic and outrage gripped Australia, in modern history no western nation had revolted against their government successfully, and none in such a short amount of time. But the revolution had only just begun, and Joshua still faced significant opposition from the Commonwealth forces, who refused to heed his warning. The Chief of the Defence Force Alex Henras said ‘Joshua is no revolutionary and there is no way he would execute a person, have you seen him?... I am not worried and neither should you be.’ After the hour passed, Joshua broadcast again, ‘One hour has passed, you believed I was bluffing, I wish I was bluffing, I take no pride or joy in what I am about to do, but it seems your pride has gotten the better of you, and your callous attitude shall cause death, the number of people who die is up to you. Bring him forward.’ Two revolutionaries brought a man forward and forced him to his knees in front of Joshua. ‘This is the Member for Geelong Peter Musgrave, don’t feel sorry for him, he sexually assaulted one of his staffers and his office willingly covered it up. The prime minister is aware of it, yet he does not care,’ moments later Joshua executed the man. ‘You have thirty minutes before I execute another politician.’ Joshua gave the military a second hour to surrender, once again they refused to listen, instead a unit of special forces were ordered to breach parliament house and eliminate the threat. Though Joshua wouldn’t admit it until long after the revolution, the special forces would have successfully eliminated Joshua and his rebels, had he not threatened to execute another politician in front of them, forcing them to retreat, much to the dismay of the Chief of the Defence Force. This prompted Joshua to broadcast prior to the hour he had granted, and this time a female politician was executed, she too was not innocent, for she had been involved in a hit and run incident that killed a mother and her child, once again this was confirmed after the revolution. The Commonwealth Forces knew that Joshua was content in executing politicians, so they removed the Chief of the Defence Force from his position, and forced him to surrender to Joshua and his rebels. The final broadcast of the revolution showed the prime minister symbolically dissolving the Commonwealth and then he and the Chief of the Defence Force kneeling before Joshua as he crowned himself Emperor of the Australian Empire. ''''